


Etymology

by redhandsredribbons



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Possibly AU, Possibly Completely Accurate, Revelations, Secret Identity, Theories, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhandsredribbons/pseuds/redhandsredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild spoilers for S1E2. "Ty, a funny name, that. Noun, verb, nationality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etymology

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/possible warnings: Minor reference to BDSM/bondage, references to food/eating

"Have you considered tying up Ty?" Holmes asks through a mouthful of cereal. "Might be good for stress relief. Home Depot has some excellent sisal--"

"Sherlock," Joan says. "Quit commenting on my love life, it's invasive and weird, okay? And quit commenting on his name. His parents were apparently just like yours and decided to give him an odd name, too. He likes Ty better than Moriarty, so--"

Sherlock's ceramic bowl shatters on the floor, spraying milk and clumps of flax across the tops of their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little snippet that assumes Holmes knows the name Moriarty is connected to the evil deeds he's yet to solve, but doesn't know much more. Based on the theory I discuss [here](http://redhandsredribbons.tumblr.com/post/32928149936/im-going-to-spell-any-speculation-about-moriarty-on) and [here](http://redhandsredribbons.tumblr.com/post/32927311696/elementary-1x02-reactions).
> 
> Eventually I'll be writing _Elementary_ fics (Joanlock, of some kind) that are longer than this. But I had to get this out of my head.


End file.
